Chritmas Sexy Gift
by DealtShadow35
Summary: Christmas one shot of 2019


—

***a gateway with christmas items on it as the carrier come out of it as it snowing and its lot of snow* **

**P:Wow this is wonderful also *notice dealt who is drinking hot coco and here* A smart idea but *Grabs dealt and starts to shake him* WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SEND US ON A WILD GOOSE CHASE**

**D:*drops hot coco* I-I'm not really here! As I'm clone joining you for the christmas special of this and yours a-and my coco!**

***Blaze snaps his fingers after he is done shaking dealt and a solder hands him another one***

**D:oh thank you *drinks it then notice blaze giving the clone of dealt a look that says 'where the real one'* what?**

**P:Where is the real Dealtshadow.**

**D:i'm not telling as it would ruin the surprise *sees blaze makes a big snowball* **

***But the clone see catapults with massive snowballs on them and along with smaller snowballs***

**D:*next to blaze while drinking some of his coco* what was that for? **

**P:Oh just want to have some fun it is snowing and we need a snowball fight.**

***dealt hits blaze with one after he said that* **

***The catapults then launch their ammo and dealt is trying to avoid them all and did***

**D:alright time to start! We don't own anything besides the idea! *gets hit by a snowball by blaze***

—

**Sexy Christmas Gift **

**One shot special **

Konoha, one of the main villages of element countries, and it covered in a so much snow that it looks like a winter wonderland, as a certain day is coming up soon and everyone is out shopping for their loved ones, or special someone, more so on certain three woman, as one is 20, other a year or two older and the last one is the oldest as the three, who are their are?

The first one is a hyuga woman with white eyes and ink blue hair as she keep it long, and she wearing winter clothes and a jacket to keep herself warm, she is Hinata Hyuga, next to her a woman who has long back hair, longer then Hinata's, green eyes as she wearing her own winter clothes and cocket, she is Shizuka, she used to be a leader of a village full of kunoichi but she step down not that long ago.

And finally the last one is a woman with short blond hair and cold blue eyes as she wearing a sweater as she somewhat used to the cold hair with a hat on her head, she is Samui, former Kunoichi of Kumo.

They are all looking for a gift for their every loving girlfriend Naruko and time is running out and they need to find something as Hinata asks "why is this so hard to find something for our beloved Naruko?", Samui says "Cause Naruko is hard to shop for a lot of the time", Shizuka says "besides getting her ramen and our love is all she needs which she tells me that everyday but all three of us want to get her something"

As a woman walks by them and she hears the girls "Oh is something wrong girls?"all three of them turn to see Naruko's mother, Kushina Uzumaki who is wearing a jacket and a beanie on her head as their say "Miss Uzumaki!"

Later at a cafe

Kushina is drinking some warm tea as she says "so you three are trying to get something for my little girl?" as all three of them nod to that as their sitting across from Kushina, They nod and Shizuka says "Yeah but it is so hard to get something for Naruko."

Kushina giggles as she says "yeah it is, I should know, all she asks were there special edition ramen" as she drinks more of her tea, The three nod "But it is christmas and no Ramen from us. We want to give her something special." Said Samui, Kushina thinks on it as she says "well have you four have sex?" as she said that, Hinata, Shizuka and Samui were drinking and when their heard Kushina said that. They choke on their drinks and Kushina guess No they have not. "I see you haven't how about this you girls get some sexy Lingerie and surprise Naruko on christmas day?" said the mother of Naruko as she smiling.

Hinata is blushing badly as she says "a-are you sure?" as she messing with her index fingers, Kushina looks at them and her face says 'Yes' as Kushina says "you four been together for what? Nearly 2 years now? And to my every long of surprises, Naruko hasn't plow you three seeing how gorgeous you three are" they blush as Kushina is right they are beautiful.

Then Samui says "s-sorry, but Naruko isn't like her mother who had sex with their new girlfriend on the first date!" the others nod and Kushina sighs "Yeah I know Naruko is not like me but I don't know why but I will help you three ok?" then she remembers something "but tomorrow as I have something with my girlfriend!"

All three of them look at her and says "does it involes with sex?" as Kushina says blushing "no!", Hinata, Shizuka and Samui looks at her a few secs then "yes…." said Kushina as she thinking 'they know me so much, ohhh I'm going to be happy to have them as my in laws!' The girls sigh as they really need to think on this and maybe they need to make the first move for sex.

With that Kushina payed for the drinks and heads out.

Later at Kushina's place

Kushina used to lived in a house with her daughter but moved out when Naruko's girlfriends moved in and during that time, Kushina decided to date again and that's how she ended up dating with her long time best friend Mikoto Uchiha who also decided to date since her husband died many years back, and as what Samui said, they had their first date together, and somewhere along the date.

Their ended up at a love hotel and their just went wild with each other, and since that amazing night, their see each other more and more until a month, Kushina told her daughter that she's moving out and moving in with her new girlfriend Mikoto into a nice apartment to live together but she promised to come by as much as she can.

Kushina enters and hears the shower running and thinks 'Mikoto is showering, good' as she walks in and heads over to the bedroom, once she there, she begin removing her clothes, starting with the top, as she takes off and her massive Double K breasts bounces with a red bra on it. Kushina can't wait for this as they have not fucked in the shower in some time.

As she takes off her pants to show off her long thick legs and finally her bra and panits as massive rod is hanging in between her legs, which is her cock and it's 18 inches long, and thicker than an arm, so she walks inside of the shower but with quiet steps.

Shower room

A woman with black hair as she wetting it with hot water which is why there's stream in the room and with the water running, she doesn't hear the door opening closing behind her as Kushina had entered and coming up behind her with slow steps. The woman is washing her body and she starts to rub her triple K breasts to get them clean.

Once she finished washing her breasts, and putting her head on her hair but then, she feels breasts on her back and a pair of hands grab her breasts making her gasp, Mikoto opens her eyes which are black as turn to see Kushina and says "kushina! Babe, don't do that, you scared the ghost out of me"

Kushina giggles "Oh but Miko I thought you loved me grabbing your wonderful breasts" as Mikoto says "I do but not you coming up behind me and surprising me" Kushina giggles and starts to kiss Mikoto's neck making her shiver as she moans as she says "oh Kushina~"

Lemon starts

As Kushina keeps it up while fondling Mikoto's breasts as Mikoto as her hand on side of Kuhsina's head, Mikoto has always enjoyed Kushina kissing her neck as she loves her girlfriend, then Kushina stops and turns Mikoto and both kiss each other and moans as Mikoto's breasts are against Kushina's. Mikoto then reaches and grabs Kushina's ass as their kissing each other more as Kushina's cock is getting harder by the sec until it's against Mikoto.

Which their stop kissing and Mikoto says "no matter how many times I have seen it, it's just so massive~" and Kushina says "All the better to please my girlfriend with after all~" as she smirks as Mikoto gets on her knees and starts kissing the bottom part of Kushina's cock, Kushina moans upon that as she feels more of Mikoto's kisses on her cock.

Kushina has always loved Mikoto kissing her cock then feels Mikoto take it into her mouth and takes it off as she starts licking it, Kushina moans louder as she says "oh Mikoto~" Mikoto keeps pleasuring Kushina as The Uchiha woman keeps licking Kushina's cock until she takes it back inside of her mouth and starts sucking it. Kushina is moaning like crazy as she feels her beloved Mikoto's tight as a pussy mouth on her cock, Kushina puts her hand onto Mikoto's head to have her take more of her cock into her mouth as Mikoto is bobbing her head to move faster as she sucking more of Kushina's cock more and more.

This went for 15 minutes as Mikoto wraps the rest of Kushina's cock with her breasts, Kushina is moaning upon this as she says "I just love how soft your breasts are~" Mikoto keeps sucking and rubbing her breasts against Kushina's cock as the hot water running more.

A bit later

At the bedroom

Kushina and Mikoto are in sixty nine with Mikoto on top of Kushina and sucking Kushina's cock like there's no tomorrow while Kushina is eating out of MIkoto's pussy, both are moaning enjoying this time together as Kushina stops and says "your so wet Mikoto~" then resumes as Mikoto stops and says "and your so bad babe~"

Kushina giggles, stops again and says "Only for my girl" as both resumes sucking/eating out of each other as their moaning loudly while sweat begin forms on their bodies, They go at it like crazy.

An hour later

Mikoto is on her back as she held onto her legs as their by her breasts as she says "hurry babe, my pussy wants your cock so bad" Kushina comes between Mikoto's legs and has her cock at Mikoto's entrance as she says "as you wish Mikoto~" Kushina then thrusts into Mikoto's pussy making her scream and the same goes for Kushina as she feels how tight Mikoto's pussy is, even though they have done it so many times.

"Oh no matter how many times we fuck you are so tight as a virgin! Just like the day we first had sex!" said Kushina and Mikoto shouts out "Oh your cock is so massive it always stretches me out!" as she feels Kushina's cock being pushing inside of her pussy. Mikoto's eyes are rolling upward into her head while biting the bottom part of her lip.

Kushina is thrusting into her girlfriend like there is no tomorrow as both scream wildly with Mitoko screaming loudly with her breasts bouncing like crazy, Kushina sees the bouncing breasts and she reaches for them and grabs them as she thrusts her cock in Mikoto's pussy more while both Kushina and Mikoto shout out "Oh this is wonderful please More" as an aura of lust is forming in the bedroom.

Kushina keeps thrusting into Mikoto faster by the sec as both are losing their minds badly, Kushina then leans down and kisses Mikoto, they kiss and Kushina invades Mikoto's mouth with her tongue, soon enough licking each other's tongues as their kissing deeply while blushing badly as their moan.

They are enjoying the fucking that is happening and the lust that is in the air as their break off the kiss with a line of saliver on their tounges as Kushina slamming her cock deeper into Mikoto's pussy.

20 minutes later

Kushina is sitting on the bed with Mikoto on her lap, Mikoto is bouncing on Kushina's cock, Mikoto screaming louder as her legs wrap around Kuhsina's sides with her breasts bouncing in Kushina's face, Kushina catches one of Mikoto's nipples in her mouth making Mikoto scream even louder as she shouts out "yes be more rough with me babe! You know I like rough!"Kushina speeds up making Mikoto scream even louder with Kushina biting onto Mikoto's nipple but not too hard as she doesnt' want to hurt her after all.

Mikoto is enjoying being fucked like a call girl she has always enjoyed it as she hated slow and soft sex, which what her late husband used to do, but not Kushina, she does it rough and Mikoto loves it.

An hour later

Kushina is now fucking Mikoto in doggy style as Kushina is thrust her cock into Mikoto's pussy roughly with Mikoto screaming loudly with a smile on her as she shouts out "Yes please fuck me like a bitch" with her eyes rolling upward.

Kushina says "That is it I love fucking this bitch so much" as she fucks her girlfriend harder then before with Mikoto screams louder then before, Kushina then smacks Mikoto's ass making her scream even louder.

Lemon paused

Meanwhile with the three girlfriends

Hinata, Shizuka and Samui are looking for sexy underwear for them to wear for their beloved Girlfriend, Naruko, Samui sees something that catches her eye and she goes to try it on, which after a few minutes, she comes out and has a smile on her face as she says "I found mine!" as both say "that's good Samui!"

Samui goes back and changes then waits for the other two. Hinata then finds hers and goes try it on, after a bit, she comes out and with a smile on her as it fits her very well, so she tells Shizuka, then go catch up with Samui and it didn't take long for Shizuka to found what she likes and try it on.

Later at Reman stand

All three of them are happy as their enjoying themselves a nice warm bowl of ramen, then someone comes up and says "Hey babies how about you three and I have some fun with each other?" as he somewhat handsome looking guy but clearly he's a jerk, as all three of them say without looking "sorry but we are taken and we like girls"

"Oh come on girls give me a chance and I will show that I am better lover and who knows maybe your girlfriend join us~" he feels his balls getting kicked and is shocked by lightning preventing him from ever having kids again then is sent flying by a strong gale of wind, as the owner of the ramen stand whistles and says "I think you three ladies send him flying out of the village" as he has his hand above his eyes.

As all throw blow air on their hands as their resume eating, they are thankful Naruko is on a mission right now but she will be back on the day of christmas eve, so there are alot of things to prepare, what they do not know is while Naruko is out she is also getting the girls something as well.

Back at Kushina And Mikoto's place

Lemon resumes

Both Kushina and Mikoto are in the kitchen with Mikoto has her back on the counter with the black hair Uchiha woman shout out "Yes more please you dominating Uzumaki fuck me more" as she going more crazy with Lust as Kushina slamming her cock faster, faster then before into Mikoto's pussy as their bodies are covered in so much sweat.

Kushina is ready to cum into Mikoto as she thrust her cock more and more into Mikoto as she says "Get ready Miko I am going to cum into your pussy" with Mikoto screams louder as Kuhina goes very fast on Mikoto until.

Kushina cums right into Mikoto's pussy making her scream even louder as well with Kushina.

After seem like forever, their stop cumming with Kushina falls onto Mikoto as both breathing hard, as Kushina says "Oh I never get tired of filling you up with cum" as Mikoto says "a-and I love getting filled up by you babe~"

Kushina smirks then says "How about we give Naruko a little sibling?" as she smiles, Mikoto says "oh I would love to!" as both kisses each other deeply.

Lemon over

Time skip Christmas eve

A girl with long blonde hair with blue eyes with whisker marks on her cheeks, as she is wearing an orange jacket and black pants, she is Naruko Uzumaki, and she presents for her girlfriends, she looks at them and smiles widely as she walked home after giving her report to Tsunade, Naruko can't wait to give her girls their presents then she hears someone behind her, she stops, turns and sees a familiar girl with pink hair and green eyes as she wearing her own winter clothes as the girl says "There you are Naruko."

Naruko's face become annoyed as she says "what do you want Sakura?", Sakura says "oh nothing much, maybe you and me getting back together?"

"Uh No I won't, you broke up with me just so you can be with Sasuke after I brought his ass back to Konoha but you found out he was being locked up and blamed me." Said Naruko as Sakura says "oh Naruko let go of the past, that was what? 8 years ago, and I have grown since then."

Naruko looks at Sakura and says "The answer is still no. I have moved on and besides if you meant body growth, you haven't grown in that area at all" as she sees that Sakura is still flat chested and very thin for Naruko's taste, which she wonders how and why she fell for her to begin with.

"Oh Naruko don't be like that, we used to have such good time together" said Sakura, Naruko keeps walking and Sakura follows and Naruko starts to run until someone come up and help out Naruko and who it is, it's Anko as she says "alright pinky what in Konoha are you doing?"

"She is trying to get back with me even when I said No as I have three girlfriends" Naruko explain and Anko says "I see, well let me hand this and head on home Naruko" while Sakura move past Anko but Anko won't let her as she calling out Naruko, Naruko heads home to get away from pinky.

Sakura sees Naruko walking away as she looks at Anko and says "why are you getting in my way!" as she very mad now, Anko says "You broke up with her and she has moved on and it seems you haven't, so get over it pinky and I will make you"

Sakura growls then hears "So this is the woman who broke up with Naruko in a harsh way" as sakura turns to see a woman named Yugito as she good friend of Naruko, Sakura growls thinking that this is one of Naruko's new girlfriends and she attacks but she is given a major beat down and no one is trying to help her as anko says "ohhh that has to hurt!"

Later at Naruko's house

Naruko is in the house shivering and not from the cold and her girlfriends are comforting her as their thinking that they will have to wait until tomorrow since Naruko had face her ex, they really did not like her ex at all they wish that she would just leave their Naruko alone and never talk to her again.

So for now, "there there, Naruko, we will make sure you won't see her again" said Hinata as she held her close and placing Naruko's head on her breasts, Samui says "I agree that woman gives Kunoichi and loving girlfriends a bad name. We are here for you" as she held onto Naruko's hand and Shizuka is rubbing Naruko's back, as Naruko says "oh what did I do deserve your three?" as she smiles.

Samui smiles and answers saying "You deserve us just for being yourself." The others nod in agreement as Naruko smiles as she says "let's head to bed, it's pretty late" they nod in agreement and help Naruko up the stairs and they head to bed.

The next day

The three wake up earlier so they get themselves ready with robes over their new lingerie. They wait for Naruko to wake up before opening presents. They are waiting down stairs, then an hour later, Naruko wakes up and walks down as she see them waiting for her as she says "wow, you girls wake up early today and odd, Mom isn't knocking on the door."

"Well it is christmas and she sent a shadow clone. She will be with Mikoto for most of the day until dinner today" said Shizuka as all of three are kinda lying, as they are thinking 'that was a full blown lie, both Kushina and Mikoto are fucking like crazy cause their want to give Naruko a little brother or sister'

"Well let's open so presents." Said Naruko as she walks over them with Samui thinking 'well now that I think about it, it was 3 weeks since we got that message from Kushina's shadow clone….a-are their still at it? Cause then if Kushina is still at it, I bet will give a wild ride'

Meanwhile at the Apartment of Kushina and Mikoto

Lemon resume

Mikoto is being fucked against a window with her breasts pushed up against it and Kushina thrusting into Mikoto's pussy like mad as the whole place has the smell of sex, sweat and lust as Kushina thrust her cock even more into Mikoto's pussy as the Uzumaki milf shouts out "Oh I am not going to stop until you are pregnant!" as Mikoto screams even louder as she shouts "w-we been at it f-for days Kushina! H-how can you last this long!"

"I am Uzumaki! We can go on for who knows how long! And that also means sex!" said Kushina as she thrusts her cock faster and rougher into Mikoto's pussy, Mikoto is screaming even louder than before as her breasts are being pushed against the window even more and luckily for them, the window is not face the streets of Konoha as both of them went on even more and no one has seen sometime after new years.

Lemon paused

Naruko and her girlfriends are opening their gifts, as Samui gotten something from Hinata, Shizuka and Naruko. From Hinata a book on techniques that she can use with lightning. From Shizuka a framed picture of Samui, Yugito, Mabui, Shizuka, Hinata and Naruko. From Naruko a locket that holds a picture of them on their first date.

Samui says "oh thank you guys, I love it!" as she smiled brightly, up next is Hinata, she gotten a book of Kumo's food from Samui, Shizuka gotten Hinata a sword with a lion engrave on the blade and she also gotten a locket from Naruko, as well a picture of their first date.

"Oh this wonderful thank all of you." said Hinata, as Shizuka opens hers, she got a new combat boots from Samui, Hinata get her a teddy bear, but it's a black bear, and finally a Katana that Naruko made and the locket has a picture of their first date and she can seal the sword in the locket.

Naruko smiles as she watched her girlfriends loving their gifts, she checks and sees only a gift from her mother and is wondering if the girls forgot, she turns and says "hey ther-" she sees sexy looks on her girlfriends faces "Oh we have not forgotten," said Shizuka as all three start to untie their robes. "We just have something." Hinata says as she grabs her robe and Samui finishes "Special planned for your christmas gift." They open their robes and Naruko blushes at what she is seeing.

Samui is wearing a grey Lingerie bra and panties with slits so the nipples are out and so you can get to her pussy she is also wearing a garterbelt and stockings.

Shizuka is wearing a black Lingerie set with stockings and a garter belt as well. Hinata is wearing a purple see through nightie and she has a purple lingerie set and stockings as well. "Merry Christmas Naruko~" They purr together as Naruko is blushing so bad as she feels something hard under her robe. Samui's triple K cup breasts seem to want to be out of her bra. Her breasts have always seem to defy gravity.

Hinata's breasts are triple J and Shizuka's breasts are quadruple J cup. Samui sees something and walks closer with her hips swaying and ass bouncing then she stops and has her hand where Naruko's cock is, and she feels how hard it is under the robe.

"Oh girls it seems Naruko like our gifts for her" said Samui while Naruko is blushing badly as Samui takes off Naruko's robe, revealing her naked body, showing Naruko has an amazing body from training and working out for years, they are surprised that all that ramen went to all the right places, more so on Naruko's gigantic 20 itch cock, Hinata, Shizuka and Samui say in unison "t-thats huge as a horse's penis" while Naruko's J cup breasts bounces as she says "W-Well It has always been hard to hide as a kid, more so now."

The three giggle "True but that cock of yours is for us" as Naruko looks then she closes her eyes while blushing as she says "I can't take it anymore!" she gets up and grabs all three of them to their room.

Later at Bedroom

Naruko is sucking Samui's breasts while fingering Hinata and Shizuka is sucking Naruko's cock, Naruko is thinking 'never thought this would be the day', as she keeps sucking Samui's breasts while Samui is moaning wildly along with Hinata who's pussy is fingered by Naruko as she moaned out "Oh Naruko is going so deep into my pussy" as she feels Naruko's finger moving in and out of her pussy.

Samui is moaning and she feels something coming out of her breasts, which her nipples start leaking out milk, as Shizuka sucking Naruko's gigantic cock more while thinking 'Oh this cock tastes so wonderful' as she wants more by sucking it more and more.

20 minutes later

All three are line up as their on all fours with Naruko deciding who to fuck first, the one who going to take her cock's virginity, Naruko is looking and sees one that is begging for it and grabs Shizuka as Shizuka says "a-are you sure?" she blushing badly as she feels the massive rod of Naruko's rubbing against her, Naruko says "I would not have been sure if I did not grab you" as Hinata and Samui are thinking the same thing 'lucky but I won't hold it against her'

Naruko adjusts her cock then slowly pushes her cock into Shizuka's pussy as Shizuka is screaming as it slowly getting louder, Naruko knows that it is big and hurts and she hates hurting her girls, as Shizuka says "i-it's alright I can get it Naruko" as she screams bit more, Naruko nods and pushes more of her cock into Shizuka, while the black hair woman screams more until finally Naruko has her whole cock inside of Shizuka's pussy.

Shiuzka is panting hard and Naruko does, Naruko starts to slowly moving her cock in Shizuka's pussy with Shizuka starts moaning slowly, as Naruko is building up speed, with it is how much Shizuka is moaning as soon enough, Naruko is fucking Shizuka like she beast in heat as Shizuka shouts out "Oh shit this feels so fucking wonderful! Oh why did we not do this before!" As her ass jigging for each time it hits against Naruko's side while fucking her faster and faster.

While both Samui and Hinata are watching this as their thinking 'she is right why did we not do this before why were we scared of sex?' as Shizuka screams louder by the sec with Naruko bucking her hips to thrust her cock faster than before as her cock is covered in juices of Shizuka's pussy.

Shizuka's eyes are starting to roll up into her head as she and Naruko are building up lust and it filling in the room, Naruko is enjoying Shizuka's pussy as it is so warm and tight on her cock.

1 hour later

As Naruko is on her feet while holding onto Shizuka's legs as she displayed her in front of Hinata and Samui like a show as she thrust her cock wildly into Shizuka's pussy as Shizuka shouts out "Oh please Naruko keep fucking me I want it bad!" as Hinata and Samui are seeing the juices flowing onto Naruko's gigantic cock as their blushing very bad.

Naruko keeps fucking Shizuka making her moan like a woman who works in a brothel as she fucking Shizuka more in front of them.

2 hours later

Shizuka is laying on the bed with her eyes rolling upward with a fuck silly face as her pussy is leaking out gallons load of Naruko's seed, as Naruko looks at Hinata and Samui and says "who's next?" as both gulps.

Naruko then walks up in front of them and closes her eyes and grabs the first girl she can and opens her eyes to see, and her hand is on Hinata's breasts who is blushing badly as she says "N-Naruko" and Naruko said "Hinata" as both look at each other.

20 minutes later

They are in cowgirl position with Hinata screaming wildly as she riding Naruko's cock like there's no tomorrow with her breasts bouncing like crazy as she shouting out "Naruko! Naruko" Naruko's name, as Naruko thrust her cock in the syncing with Hinata's hip movement as she says "Oh This feels wonderful" as Samui is fingering herself as she says "thats going to be me when it's my turn"

Samui is still wearing her Lingerie because of the slits in it and Naruko says "Oh hell yeah it will be Samui" as she fucks Hinata even more who shouts something besides Naruko's name, "fuck me harder! Fuck me with your horse cock in my pussy!"

As Hinata bounces milk is coming out of her nipples as Naruko thrusts her cock harder than before while Hinata bucking her hips faster than before while both of them are just losing it badly.

Naruko the reaches and grabs Hinata's ass making her scream even more as Naruko thrusts her cock even faster than before while both love it so much, Naruko then smacks her ass with Hinata screams louder than before but then Naruko pushes Hinata as the hyuga girl falls on her back with Naruko rise up and grabs her legs and slams her cock into Hinata's pussy.

Naruko then feels that she is going to cum soon as she bucking her hips faster than before while Hinata screams louder than before as she shouts out with hearts popping out of her head "Please I want more" but then Naruko cums deeply inside of Hinata's pussy with the Hyuga girl screams loud as she can with her eyes wide open.

Hinata is feeling the cum being blasted into her womb as Naruko says "take all of it Hinata!" as she still cumminig.

40 minutes later

Hinata has her hands on the bed while behind held by Naruko as Naruko is thrust her cock deeper with Hinata screaming louder as she losing it as their in the cartwheel position, Naruko is thrusting like mad into Hinata with Hinata has her eyes crossed as she feeling too good.

Then their position with Hinata doing split on the bed and Naruko come up behind her and slams her cock into Hinata's pussy, Hinata is moaning loudly, Naruko doesn't touch Hinata only she thrust her cock deeper into Hinata's pussy.

Samui is fingering herself even faster as she watched as Naruko bucking her hips faster than before with Hinata screaming louder than before, and Naruko is fucking Hinata like mad.

An hour later

Naruko is fucking Samui while sucking her nipples as Samui moaning like crazy as Hinata is passed out with a fuck silly face like Shizuka who still passed out, Naruko is enjoying Samui's milk and is still thrusting into Samui's pussy as Samui screaming with her going crazy as she shouting out.

"That is it Naruko keep fucking and drinking to your heart desire" Samui shouted with her eyes rolling upward with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, Naruko keeps thrusting into her girlfriend wanting to have these three with her for the rest of their lifes.

As Naruko bucking her hips faster than before while sucking onto Samui's nipple more, with Samui screaming louder then.

2 hours later

Naruko has her ass being lick by Shizuka while she's fucking Hinata's pussy hard, while Samui is out cold with cum leaking from her pussy, Naruko says "oh yes! Lick it more Shizuka!" as Shizuka is holding onto Naruko's plump ass while licking it more, Hinata is screams even louder as her breasts bouncing wildly as she biting onto her finger as she losing it badly. Naruko then cums in Hinata and fills her up again with Hinata screams with all her might.

Then Naruko takes her cock out of Hinata's pussy which Shizuka places herself onto Hinata's cum filled pussy and starts eating out of it with Hinata moaning like crazy then moans even louder as Naruko thrusts into Shizuka's pussy with Shizuka stops and screams lightly then resumes eating out of Hinata's pussy with Hinata moaning out "I'm going crazy! I-if you keep licking me there w-while having Naruko's seed me! I-I will go so crazy!"

Shizuka keeps licking and Hinata moans louder while Naruko having her way with Shizuka's pussy as she pounded it hard, Naruko then feels a pair of breasts on her back and it is Samui who still has her lingerie on "Naruko why not have your clones help you~" said Samui as she starts licking Naruko's ear, Naruko says "Oh that is a wonderful Idea Samui but another time as I just want to fuck you girls myself"

4 hours later

Naruko is making out with Hinata while she's holding the hyuga girl close while thrust her cock between Samui's and Shizuka's pussy as both shout out "Please keep fucking us Naruko" as their breasts bouncing against each other while Naruko keeps at it while keep kissing Hinata. whom rubbing herself onto Naruko, They are enjoying their time together.

As their day was nothing but sex all day long until two days later which all four of them, tired out, as well satisfying as their sleep on the bed while cuggign onto each other.

But little did their know, both Kushina and mikoto are still at it.

Lemon over

Time skip

Two days after new year's

Naruko along with Hinata, Shizuka and Samui as they heading over to Kushina and Mikoto apartment as their worry about them as no one had heard of them for weeks, Naruko says "I hope their alright, and you girls were the last one that saw mom right?" as she looks at them.

"Yeah we were" said Hinata as she worried as well as Samui says "I just hope nothing bad happens" with Shizuka nodding to that, they arrive and Naruko knocks on the door, and their arrived a bit.

And no one answer, so Naruko knocks again, few secs, still no answer, so Naruto takes out a spare key that Kushina give her and unlocks the door, then the smell of Hardcore sex hits them, as Naruko says "well this smell very much solved the mystery as to why no one had seem them" while Shizuka, Hinata and Samui are in a bit of a daze Naruko is ready as she walks inside as Samui says "w-we will stay out here cause fuck, the smell along is making me horny" with both Hinata and Shizuka nodding to that.

Naruko finds them and both are passed out cold. Naruko just shakes her head then a sigh of relief to that her mother is alright and well, naked with a raging boner as she says to herself 'best leave them be', Naruko leaves out the apartment and closes then locks the door.

As she tells her girlfriends that both Kushina and Mikoto are sleeping which she had piece together that they must have long hours of sex, plus like Hinata, Shizuka and Samui, Naruko herself also feels horny and feels a boner under her pants, so she offer if they want to do it in a love hotel? They grab her and take her there.

Time skip 1 year later

Kushina and Mikoto are over at Naruko's having Christmas. Naruko is sitting with her girlfriends looking at their last gift as it is small. They are eight months pregnant and Shizuka is said to give birth first by the medic, then it would be Hinata a couple days later than Samui two days after that, it seem that Kushina has gotten Mikoto get pregnant and give birth to Naruko's little brother Menma.

They are waiting for them to open their presents as Mikoto is breast feeding Menma. When they do they gasp with tears in their eyes. Naruko got them rings with the notes asking "Will you marry me?" and all three just hug her with Mikoto and Kushina smiling and happy for them.

Time skip 18 years later 5 days before christmas.

Naruko is walking her kids and her wives with most of her girlfriends as their shopping for presents and Naruko gained new girlfriends. Nami, Robin, Viola, Mito, Lazuli **(AKA Android 18)** and Boa Hancock who is surprisingly Shizuka's cousin.

Then their come cross Kushina and Mikoto but no Menma, so Naruko ask them where her little brother is, Kushina says "he something about seeing someone", Naurko looks at her mother and says "so he's banging?"

Kushina says "oh yeah he is" as both laugh as Robin says to Nami "that would explain why Shirahoshi was blushing so much when we ask her plans were yesterday at the cafe" as she smiles, Nami nods as they are close friends with Shirahoshi. Then someone walks up to them it is Lazuli as she was doing something earlier as she saying 'sorry for taking so long.'

Meanwhile with were Menma is.

Love Hotel

Lemon starts

An 18 year old black haired boy is thrusting into his girlfriend as she's on all fours as her long flowing pink hair is covering her head as she shouts out "Oh you're breaking my pussy with your massive cock Menma!" as Manma says "and your pussy is fucking tight Shirahoshi!" as he thrusts his 17 and half cock into her as Shirahoshi's double K breasts bouncing, Menma is fucking his girlfriend who he has been dating for five years then a door opens and behind it is Tsunade aka the former Hokage and have someone be hokage.

"Oh I see you two had started~" said Tsunade as Menma says "Yes now get your sexy ass over here now" as he fucks Shirahoshi harder than before as Tsunade walks over to them with her gigantic double M breasts bouncing as she starts taking off her clothes.

Menma had loved fucking both women like no tomorrow as he smacks Shirahoshi's massive fat plump ass while sucking onto Tsunade's gigantic tits as Tsunade says "yes suck to your heart's desire~" and Menma does enjoying his girlfriends breasts.

Lemon pause

Back with the family

They are all shopping then Naruko and Shiuzka's oldest sees something she would like to get her girlfriends, Yoruichi, Hitomi, Tenten, Temari and Natsu. What it is gem necklaces like Naruko's necklace and what she gave her wives, in all, everyone is having a good time.

So Jasmine buys five for her girlfriends and has them ready to be wrapped up, and the youngest, who is 17 and she's still single odd enough and this kinda worries Naruko, so she decided to take her somewhere for them to talk.

"Sweetie is there a problem?" asked Naruko, the youngest of the trio who is named Naruko the 2nd but everyone calls her Naru, Naru says "w-well, mom, there is someone I do like but the problem is well", Naruko says as she thinks that she gets it, "oh I get it, after all you kinda take after Hinata, so who is the lucky girl that you are too shy to talk to?"

Naru says "um mama, you should know that I'm not really that shy, and two the lucky girl is a married woman", Naruko blinks on that and says "oh, yeah that would be tough, do I know her?" with Naru nodding to that.

"Oh, who is she?" Naruko ask, as Naru answer "Orihime, Mama" as she is blushing, Naruko looks at her youngest and thinking 'why must my girls have my love for busty women, but then again.' as Naruko says "so how are you going to get Orihime to notice your feelings? As that Orihime can be mmm what's the word? Naive."

Naru is trying to think then remembers "Well her husband never really gives her the time of day and I think I can talk to her friend Rangiku to help me." as Naruko is thinking 'so she getting one of her sister's girlfriend to help? Clever'

Then Naru notice someone walking by them as this woman has long black hair with blue eyes with a figure that's so out of this world with triple K breasts with hips that would drive anyone crazy and a class that's a class of its own as she wearing tight jacket, Naru is blushing very bright and Naruko notice this.

Naruko turns and smirks and she knows who that woman is "Diana good to see you." The woman turns to see "Naruko it is good to see you as well." She comes up and hug like they have been friends since they were kids.

Naru is lost and she looking at both of them then she looks kinda down as she thinking 'oh great, she might be mama's lover', as Diana says "oh it's been forever since we lost seen each other! And how is the married life for you?"

Naruko giggles and says "Well the wives said I can add a few more but I am happy with those I love. Oh I don't think you have met one of my first three the youngest of them. Hinata is her mother. This is Naruko the second or as everyone calls her Naru" as she plush Naru in front of Diana with Diana says "nice to meet you and I have to say, you are very beautiful Naru, soon you will have hoards of fans wanting your attention." Diana is right all of Naruko's daughters will have the Beauty of both parents, as Naru says "t-thank a-and I guess you want to be alone with Mama?" as Diana says "well no since sure we have a lot to catch up but I have something to do and besides if you are thinking I'm her lover, oh you don't know the story" as she walks away.

With Naru confused on that as she says "story?" Naruko says "Well Diana rejected me but we have a sisterly bond. But Diana knows of my ex and will help me with her if I needed her to. So try your luck with her." as she smiles at her daughter. Naru looks at her mother with a look of shock.

With that Naruko leaves Naru by herself as Naru looking back and forward between her mother and Diana, so Naru goes and catch up with Diana.

Naruko walks up and meet up with her wives and girlfriends as Hinata say "so how did it go?" Naruko smirks and says "She is going to give Diana a shoot", Hinata says "you mean the one of the hot girls of our class that rejected you?" Hinata then gets a scare that kind of scares her. "I don't think you should have brought that up Hinata." said Samui and Shizuka giggles, Naruko gets a bit mad "don't bring it up but yeah, and I don't think we will see Naru for awhile though" said Naruto as they go on with their shopping.

3 days later

At Uzumaki house

The house is a lot bigger, thanks to seals that hide away extra rooms in cause the family were to get bigger, which was something Kushina had forgot tell Naruto about, so with that, right now, Naruko is by the fireplace with Lazuli laying her head on Naruko's shoulder and Robin laying on Naruko's lap as their relaxing comfortably.

Nami walks up to them and sit near the fire as she says "well you are right, I haven't seen Naru for three days, I wonder what she's doing?" as Naruko is thinking 'Oh she is doing Diana' while what she doesn't know.

Diana isn't the only one that Naru has with her.

Diana's house

Bedroom

There's mix of moans and screams as Naru who isn't wearing any of her clothes and it seems she takes after her mother Naruko more then Hinata's in terms of figure as her cock is almost as big as Naruko's and she's using it to slamming into a woman with long orange hair with Triple L breasts, she is Orihime, aka the milf that Naru has feelings for, and Naru is fingering Karen and Kara, twins with Karen has triple k and Kara Double J as their have blonde hair as both moaning loudly as their moaning out "Naru~~" while near them is a passed out Diana who has a face silly face on her.

Naru is enjoying having the women she loves being hers while Orihime shouts out "I shouldn't be doing this but I can't care anymore! Your so much bigger than my husband!" Naru keeps thrusting into Orihime's pussy faster and harder then before with Naru saying to her "Oh this pussy is tight did he never fuck you!" as she fucks Orihime's pussy even more.

While both sisters by Naru's say "Us next Naru baby please" as their moaning louder as Naru fingering them more while Naru fucking her beloved milf harder then before.

Lemon paused

Back at Uzumaki house

Naruko shrugs it off as she enjoys her lovely woman's company, Samui is relaxing then wonders where her oldest daughter is. Yuki is the second oldest of Naruko's kids. Samui is wondering where Yuki is. Well Yuki is not home at the moment, Naruko says "I'm guessing Yuki is at her favorite love hotel?"

Then Viola says "Yes she is at her favorite love hotel", Naruko says "make sense, she told me she planning get her girlfriends pregnant today" Viola nods

At the love hotel

Lemon resumes

There is a lot of moaning from the top floor room as there three are passed out with their pussies full of seed that belongs to Yuki, the three are Kurenai, Rangiku and Anko as their twiching with fuck silly faces on them all while Yuki is having her way with her first girlfriend, Bulma who shouting out "Yes Yuki please get us all pregnant make us mothers" as Bulma is rolling upward with Yuki thrusting her cock wildly, "Oh I plan to get you all pregnant!" as the others are waiting for their turn while fingering themselves as they want Yuki so bad.

Yuki turns and says "Oh you will have me soon girls I'm going to fuck all of you to the ponint you are pregeant with my child!" as she fucks Bulma even harder than before.

Lemon paused

Hours later at Uzumaki house

Naruko is cuddling with Viola as Hinata says from Kitchen "naruko! Me and the others are going out to get some last minute things for dinner, why don't you and other have sex as it will take awhile!"

Naruko smirks and throws Viola over her shoulder "OH GIRLS LETS GO" as the girlfriends go with Naruko while the wives go out get last minute items.

Outside of the house

Samui ask "so why we heading out when we could have having sex as well?", Hinata says "oh simple, one i know you and Shizuka are pregnant" Samui and Shizuka smile and rub their flat stomachs with Shizuka saying "i'm guessing you are as well?" as Hinata smiles as she says "just found out this morning! But really we really do need to get something and it will take awhile though, so hurry!"

Then nod and rush off.

Back inside

Lemon resumes

Naruko and 18 kissing each other deeply while both holding each other closely while there's other clones of Naruko with their own partner, as Naruko's and 18's breasts rubbing against each other as they make out more.

Naruko also has her hands on 18's ass making her moan into the kiss as they keep at it more.

While one of Naruko's clones is getting a blowjob by Robin and that clone is moaning loudly as Robin sucking the clone's cock like there's no tomorrow while she has hearts in her eyes, Robin loves how Naruko fucked her.

While in another part of the room, the other one of Naruko's clones is in 69 position with boa which is Boa's favorite position Boa is sucking Naruko's cock while Naruko is licking her pussy as both moaning loudly as Boa is the same way as Robin as she also has hearts in her eyes.

Nami is moaning loudly as her clone is fucking her hard as their doing it in missionary position with Nami's breasts bouncing as she screamign wildly as she shouting out "Yes please Naruko fucks me more please" as she feels more of Naruko's cock thrust into her pussy.

As for Viola and Mito, Viola is on another one of Naruko's cock with her back against The clone's chest while her cock is thrust into Viola's pussy and on her is Mito as she being fuck hard by the last of Naruko's clones as both are losing it badly, all of Naruko's girlfriends have hearts in their eyes and the Naruko clone is groping Mito's breasts and milk is coming out with Mito screams louder then before.

Back with 18 and the real Naruko, their will making out with Naruko's cock rubbing against 18's stomach, Naruko breaks the kiss and says "How about about a good fucking 18" as she licks 18's lips as 18 says "n-not yet, j-just keep kissing me you know that I loved being kissed by you~"

Naruko smiles as she resumed kissing 18 as they moan upon it, as their kissing, they have their tongues touching each other as their moaning loudly, Naruko is starting to get hornier than before, then Naruko breaks it after 20 minutes of kissing "time to fuck 18~" Naruko then has 18 against the wall and Naruko infront with her cock entering 18's pussy with 18 screaming as she feels Naruko's cock pushing inside of her as she shouts out "Shit yes please fuck me please" as Naruko pushing her cock more and more inside.

Naruko is enjoying this pussy and is thinking 'Maybe I should get them pregnant as well~' as she stands still while 18 is breathing hard while blushing badly with her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she says "k-kiss Naruko~" Naruko kisses her, then she starts moving her hips and begin thrust her cock into 18's pussy while both are making out.

Now the clones are all fucking their girls as well, while with clone 1 and Robin, Robin is in full nelson as she screaming loud as she can as she going crazy as she shouting out "yes please fuck me Naruko fuck me good" as she loving it so much.

While clone 2 and boa are still in 69 position as Boa doesn't want to end it as she loves being in it so much, but the clone wants to fuck Boa for now she still keeps eating out of boa's pussy while Boa sucking the clone 2's cock like crazy.

Nami is being fucked against the window with her eyes rolling upward with her face against the window as she shouting out "Please more fuck your slutty Nami more!" as she losing it badly as clone 3 fucking her harder by the sec.

Viola is being fucked while Kissing Naruko as their in the ballerina position, as Viola is a dancer and is flexible and she is enjoying the fucking she is getting by clone 4.

Mito is being fucked while Naruko is drinking her milk making her moan as she losing her mind badly as she shouting out "yes drink my milk more! Their all yours to drink!" Naruko's clone just keep drinking Mito's milk while thrust her cock deeper into Mito's pussy.

Meanwhile at Diana's place

Karen is being fucked hard as she's on her knees and her arms being using as pullers as Karen shouts out "yes please fuck me hard get me pregnant" as Naru says "I'm too young to be a mother but I don't care!" Naru keeps fucking Karen as she screams while behind her is a tired out Orihime who's pussy being lick by Kara as the orange hair milf moaning out "n-no please l-let them be! I want to have Naru-chan's baby!" Kara keeps doing as she loves the taste of Naruko's cum.

Diana is beginning to wake up and she is shaking her head remembering what happened then she sees Naru fucking Karen like there's no tomrrow, Diana is blushing badly as she sees them keep going more.

With Yuki

Yuki is balls deep with Tifa with her gigantic Double K breasts as she screaming loud as she can as Tifa shouts out "Oh yes please Yuki fuck you girlfriends get us pregnant!" as Tifa's eyes has hearts in them, Yuki is groping tifa's breasts.

While the others are passed out as their have been at it for hours after all, Yuki knows that she has gotten her girls pregnant and then she wonders would her mothers spoil their grandkids.

Meanwhile with the oldest

Jasmine is fucking Temari hard "That is it you sand bitch you love me fucking you don't you!" Temari who gets off at being called things like that during sex moans out "Yes please fuck you sand bitch more" as Temari sceaming more with her eyes rolling upward with tears rolling down becuase she feeling too good as she shouts out "Please get you bitch pregnant please I want your kids!" as she screams more.

While the rest of Jasmine's girlfriends are passed out, jasmine is proud of what she is doing as she keeps fucking Temari like no tomorrow with Temari's breasts bouncing wildly crazy as their keep going more and more.

Back with Uzumaki house 5 hours later

Naruko's girlfriends have been lined up and Naruko and her clones are fucking them with Naruko fucking 18 as each of them screaming loud as their can with hearts in their eyes as their shouting out Naruko's name ove and over, Naruko is enjoying fucking her girls like this.

They went for hours more for awhile until christmas's eve.

Lemon over

Christmas's eve

Everyone had gathered together for christmas's eve, as Naruko had gotten the news that her wives are pregnant once again. They are happy and her girlfriends are happy as the family is getting bigger while the daughters are thinking 'more sisters!' while Kushina says to Mikoto "how much you want to bet one of them might get a boy?"

Mikoto snorts and says "Bet against Naruko I don't think so Bebe" as she smiles as Menma is thinking 'I lost count of how many nieces I have' Naruko is happy as she is continuing the Uzumaki line.

And from there, their enjoy both Christmas's eve and day as a big happy family as their enjoy each other as outside is snowing more covering all of konoha of it as everyone enjoys it along with their loved ones and family.

To all a goodnight and Merry Christmas and Happy holidays.

—

**P:Nice man this is nice.**

***blaze gets hit by a snowball* **

***Blaze turns to see his wife giggling. Blaze then smirks and snaps his fingers and she is hit by five snowballs***

**The clone Delta:*drinking some hot coco as he watches a snowball fight between blaze and his wife* so like there two are having fun, thank you for reading and I'm sorry for not posting for sometime, the holidays gets very havco as hell.**

***Blaze's clone appears Handing Dealt some hot chocolate***

**D:thank you, anyway I have you guys enjoy it and we will see you in the new year! Blaze? **

***Blaze appear while a clone keeps fighting***

**P:Yeah Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year**

**D: bye! *poofs away along with the hot coco as there's a note as it says* "by the way I'm lied, I was the real one" **

**P:Oh boy *The Gateway opens and I appeared on the carrier with my wife and it heads through. The gateway then closes then disappears.***

—


End file.
